


You Can't Cure Insanity!

by Mischievous_Lux



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischievous_Lux/pseuds/Mischievous_Lux
Summary: "That day if our positions were switched, would I have your life, and you mine?"Many people know the story of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. But not many know the story of Dante and Vergil, the sons of Sparda.Dante the Legendary Devil Hunter. And Vergil the Alpha and Omega. Vergil choosing the path of power and darkness. Dante choosing the path of humanity.After losing their mother, the one who they loved and cherished, killed by demons they got separated and went on their own paths. Vergil being obsessed with power and wanting to get stronger embraced his demonic heritage. Dante wasn't close to his demonic side and embraced his human side. They fought and fought until one fell.But what if Dante was one who chose the path of darkness? What if Vergil was the one who tried to save his brother from the brink of insanity?
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	You Can't Cure Insanity!

A man in blue walks along the empty streets before entering a small building. When he enters, he hangs his blue coat on a hanger wearing a vest-like shirt, places his katana next to it and sits down on a couch. That man was Vergil. * _ sigh* Looks like that job was nothing but a fake call. I think I need to start putting a password so I know that the job is real.  _ He looks around before smirking to himself thinking,  _ hmph this place wouldn't be a bad agency...... Like that's ever gonna happen.  _ He hears his phone ring, gets up and walks over to a small table. He answers it, "Sorry but I'm not taking any jobs at the moment." He throws it back onto the table.  _ God what is with with these incompetent people. _

He sits back on his couch and leans his head back when he hears a door open. He inhales deeply and stands up while walking over to the small table, his back facing away from the man, "Sorry but business hours are over. Not taking any jobs for a while." The man who walked in had a big scar on his face saying, "Are you Vergil? Son of Sparda?" Vergil, showing no emotion says, "Where did you hear such a thing?" The man tells him, "Your brother. He sent this invitation for you." Vergil turned around and looked at the strange man. "What kind of invitation?" The man smiled at him and told him, "He's waiting for you. Please accept it." He flips the table and Vergil does a backflip. He got straight back up, smirking, "Invitation huh? Well this is certainly last minute." Just as he finishes his sentence, 5 Hell Prides warp out and stab Vergil all over his body.

Vergil, unfazed, hits the Hell Prides to the walls. He takes all of the scythes that were stabbed into him out and walks over to grab the Yamato. He unsheathes Yamato and quickly stabs all of them. They all decimate when 2 more come out. "So you wish to challenge me? Well then. Let's have some fun." He moves quickly, yet swiftly, stabbing the Hell Prides, when he sheathes his sword and they fall. He grabs his coat, puts it on and leaves his place.

When he opens the door, he notices a tower rise from the ground. He watches it grow taller when more Hell Prides and a Hell Vanguard show up. "Useless pests. You invade my residence, damage my belongings, and stab all over me...... Time to die!" He rapidly slashes them and kills them all. Before he delivers the finishing blow to the Hell Vanguard, it jumps to the roof of the building and makes its way to the tower. Vergil, brushing the dirt and grim from his coat, makes his way to the tower. "It's been a whole year since we last saw each other. Surely you have some games prepared for me, right Dante?" 

In the distance, a man with a red coat and a big sword on his back smirking looking at Vergil's direction. "Doesn't it excite you Dante? The Temen-ni-Gru has finally revived. The Great One who once ruled this earth as the medium between the Human world, and the Demon world. Isn't this view truly marvelous-"

"Yeah yeah we did it, good job Arkham now did he have it?" he says interrupting Arkham "Why yes. He keeps it very close to him. After all, it's the only momentum you both have of your dear mother." Arkham says in a calm voice, even though he's irritated. Pulling the amulet out, "And yet he doesn't know about its true power eh?" The amulet hangs from his neck, he walks away when the Hell Vanguard jumps on the Temen-ni-Gru and slowly follows Dante. Grabbing his sword, Dante quickly turns around and stabs the demon. "Hahahahaha I could easily get used to this." Turning around once again and putting his sword back in place, he walks away with a big smile.

_ Oh brother of mine, you have no idea how much I've missed you. Let's see if you missed me as well.  _ Arkham shakes his head and follows Dante.

Back on the ground, a young woman on a motorcycle notices the tower as well, "I found it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! I hope ya'll stick around and see more to come! This first chapter is a bit short but don't worry future chapters will be longer.


End file.
